Creating a new stickfigure article - how to
Follow the instructions, as i will guide you on how to create your stickfigure article, and how to make it look like the one down below. (scroll down). However, StickPage Wika is NOT the place to create fake RHGs , your RHG must be atleast a year old, and have atleast one completed battle, if you also have a stick figure character, that is well known and has known appearances, (e.g Fancy Pants or Descrye) you can also make an article about it here. 1st 'Click the ''Contribute tab in the top right hand corner and'' Add Page'', after adding your page, you can begin to edit ' ' it. '''2nd In the right side of the edit box, under the headind Add features and media, click Photo, ''Add your 150x150 character image, make sure to tip the ''Alignment box to the left, the add photo. '' ' ' '''3rd '''Add an ''info box template, fill it out in order of the one down below. The Abilities should be specific and accurate. If a stick figure has'' speed'', list as speed, if he has super speed, list it as super speed,'' swordman'' or master swordsman,'' ninja or ''master ninja, check examples from other pages. If your stick uses guns, list as gun fighter, same as for knife and gun users. Then you list the Formal state ''of the stick figure. ''Unique means the only one of its kind, Original mean the first few of its kind, if your stick was a Character before it became and RHG, you put both, with'' RHG'' in brackets. 4th The written biography. You must start with the stickfigure's origin and its creator, RHGs stories can vary from time to time, we do not add the full story or demos to pages, we only take certain things out of the pages, to make a history article, other wise, we'd just be making another RHG page, instead of an article, and these aren't RHG pages, plus every rhg doesnt have an actual demo. We create a story line articles based on the story of the character, his/her findings, battles and personality. We also do the same thing for other stick figure chars like Shift Heads and Xiao Xiao etc. (e.g page The French) You can also add links to events that you may think is necessary for the reader to know. The biography is then finished with the last thing you remember about that character. '5th '''If the stickfigure is RHG, you must add list of his/her battles below, if it's just a character, then you must list his/her appearances. '''6th '''The last thing is the catagory. This tells the reader the stickfigure's affiliations, whether they be ''Good, Bad, Neutral, Character or RHG. '''7th '''Publish the Page. PAGE A stick figure is a very simple drawing of a person or animal, composed of a few lines, curves, and dots. In a stick figure, the head is represented by a circle, sometimes embellished with details such as eyes, mouth or crudely scratched-out hair. The arms, legs and torso are usually represented by straight lines. Details such as hands, feet and a neck may be present or absent, and the simpler stick figures display an ambiguous emotional expression. Graffiti of stick figures are found throughout history, often scratched with a sharp object on hard surfaces such as stone or concrete walls. Stick figures are often used in sketches for film storyboarding. The stick figure's earliest roots are in prehistoric art. Tens of thousands of years later, writing systems that use images for words or morphemes—e.g. logographies such as Egyptian and Chinese—-started simplifying people and other objects to be used as linguistic symbols. Appearances Historical Art Instuctional Graphic symbols Comics Computer animation Hangman (game) Top Stick Category:Character Category:RHG Category:Bad Guy Category:Good Guy Category:Neutral